ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation: Red Destruction
Operation: Red Destruction! (or just Red Destruction) is the seventh episode of the twentieth season and 207th overall in Ninjago. It will air on February 7, 2020 in the US. It ends the first chapter of Season 20: The Ninja Alliance. Description After Cole is lost in the Red Cloud, Orion and the Dimension Hopper continue Operation: Red Destruction and the cloud continues to destroy every earth it lands on. Episode (The Ninja Alliance arrive at Earth-101 in the monastery of spinjitzu) Jay (Earth-101) - Cole... Lloyd (Earth-30) - We are sorry. -------------------------------- (in the monastery) Orion - Amaru! Are you okay? What happened! Amaru - I'm fine... How's operation Red Destruction? Dimension Hopper - It's going amazing. It has began. It already destroyed Earth-312 and killed one of the ninja. Amaru - Which earth is targetted first? Orion - This one... (Orion unleashes the red cloud on Earth-101 and the skies turn red) ---------------------- (outside) Zane (Earth-101) - Oh no! Its the Red Cloud! It came here!! Nya (Earth-101) - What do we do? Jay (Earth-101) - Orion and the dimension hopper must be here... Cole do you think- Oh yeah... Kai (Earth-101) - Jay we have to evacuate people! You are the only one with University powers! Jay (Earth-101) - Okay! Everyone besides Kais and Coles, follow me. You go into the monastery and find the threat. Nya (Earth-77) - We'll go too. Cole (Earth-30) - Okay. ------------------------ (In the monastery, orion and TDH and Amaru come out while the red cloud slowly emerges) Kai (Earth-101) - Its them! Cole (Earth-77) - What's that device they are holding? Kai (Earth-101) - Its the red cloud's origin! Dimension Hopper - I'd stay out of the way if I were you! In 30 seconds this red cloud will destroy you all! Kai (Earth-30) - WHAT DO WE DO? Kai (Earth-101) - We've already lost Cole and Lloyd... Kai (Earth-77) - I'll take this one. Kai (Earth-77) - GUYS! LETS SAVE THE MULTIVERSE! (All the earth-77 ninja run up to the Dimension Hopper and he opens a portal and sends them to a mysterious world) Kai (Earth-101) - I have to destroy the device! Dimension Hopper - 30 seconds have passed! (the cloud starts to come out) -------------------------------- (Ninjago City) Jay (Earth-101) goes to up to Borg Tower Jay (Earth-101) - Cyrus Borg! Make an announcemen- Cyrus Borg - Please wait, you are interrupting my call. Cyrus Borg (in a call) - What do you mean you want me to come to Old Fashioned Ville? Russell come on. Russell Borg (in a call) - ITS SERIOUS THIS TIME! THE SKY IS AN ODD RED AND THERE IS A CLOUD APPROACHING. Cyrus Borg (in a call) - Russell... Are you serious. Everything is normal here in- (Cyrus looks outside) Cyrus borg drops the phone. Russell Borg (call) - Cyrus? --- Cyrus Borg - Jay what is it! Do you know the reason of these red skies? Jay (Earth-101) - Yes I do... Just listen to me. You need to make a worldwide announcment that everyone has to come to this tower! We have to evacuate before The Cloud swallows up all of Ninjago! Cyrus Borg - Okay (Cyrus does it and everyone goes to the top of Borg Tower) Earth-101 Jay opens the portal. Jay (Earth-101) - EVERYONE GET IN! HURRY THE CLOUD IS A FEW FEET AWAY! Jay (Earth-30) - Where are we going? Jay (Earth-101) - SOMEWHERE THAT'S NOT HERE!!! (everyone but Earth-101 Jay goes in) Jay (Earth-101) - Coles, Kais... Good Luck. (Jay goes in) --------------------------------------------- (an hour earlier) (Monastery) Kai (Earth-101) - Guys... GO! Kai (Earth-101) runs up to the cloud Kai (Earth-101) - FIRE!!! Cole (Earth-30) - Wow... (They all run) (Orion disables the cloud only in the Monastery) Orion - You wanna fight? Kai (Earth-101) - FIRE!! (kai burns the device) Orion - You fool! Now it cannot be stopped! It will continue to spread until every single Earth is destroyed! Kai (Earth-101) - Why do you want this? Every earth will be destroyed now, which would make us all die, INCLUDING YOU! Orion - I wanted... REVENGE! (Dimension Hopper comes out of the bathroom) Dimension Hopper - Uhh... Kai (Earth-101) - THE REAL DEVICE! (Kai uses fire and burns the device, right before Dimension Hopper enables the cloud in the monastery) Orion - Now we will all die, thanks to you! Dimension Hopper - Just him... Orion - Oh yeah. BYE! (Orion opens a portal; him, TDH, and Amaru go inside) Kai (Earth-101) - At least its getting smaller... Goodbye my world... (Kai dies) ---------------------------------------- (In Earth-7) Jay (Earth-101) - We made it! Cole (Earth-30) - Earth 101 ninja! Your Kai just died. He didn't make it! Nya (Earth-101) - No! Not again! My brother! (Nya cries) Jay opens his phone Gayle Gossip (Earth-101) - The Red Cloud has been destroyed! We found where it came from, in the ninja's monastery, with a portal on the wall. We also found a dead body wearing the same clothes as the red ninja. Jay (Earth-101) - Its over... We defeated them! But we lost two ninja :( Lloyd (Earth-30) - It was fun to fight with you. (Jay opens a portal to each earth) Jay (Earth-101) - Goodbye. Jack - Goodbye. ---------------------------------------------- (Earth-213) Orion - WE FAILED! Amaru - Wait a second... Which earth is this? Dimension Hopper looks for a second Dimension Hopper - Our base... ORION THIS IS OUR EARTH! Orion - Its... Back! Dimension Hopper - AND EVERYONE IS DEAD! I SEE THIS AS A WIN WIN! Orion - Lloyd, Kai and Wu aren't. Dimension Hopper - WE RULE THIS PLACE! WE COULD MAKE OUR OWN ARMY, ROBOTS! (Lloyd, Kai, and Wu appear) Orion - Am I a joke to you? --------------------------------------- (a few seconds earlier) Jay (Earth-101) - Hey wait a second! The portal for Earth-213 is back! Lloyd (Earth-213) - SINCE THE CLOUD WAS DESTROYED, OUR EARTH IS BACK! Kai (Earth-213) - Everyone is still dead... (All the ninja leave and return to their own world) --------------------------------- (Earth-213) Orion - Well... Lloyd, Kai, and Wu capture Orion and the Dimension Hopper at night and put them in kryptarium prison with vengestone. Lloyd (Earth-213) - Good luck escaping. -------------------------------- (Earth-101) (The Monastery) Jay - We won, but lost at the same time... Zane - Its just us three now! (They all cry) (They host a funeral for Kai and Cole in Ninjago City) Jay - Kai and Cole were heroes. They saved us from this mess, they stopped the cloud. And now peace has returned. (Cole and Kai appear and walk up, laughing) Jay - COLE! KAI! WE THOUGHT WE LOST YOU, YOU JERKS! Nya - How! Zane - Ha! Cole - All the damage was undone! We were so close to dying. I used the Anti-Elemental Gloves to breath! Kai - That was really close. I was in a small coma, and a bunch of news reporters thought I was dead. Jay - Let's go home. This has been crazy. ---------------------------------- (Earth-213, in the prison) Orion - THIS WON'T BE THE LAST TIME YOU SEE US! I PROMISE! THE SEASON IS NOT OVER YET! Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Garmadon Series